1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic keypads and remote controls, and particularly to a method and apparatus for input to electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices, such as computer keyboards, can be designed for use at a desk or at a workstation. These input devices are generally of such a size and shape to allow for relatively large-size keys. These relatively larger keys can be easier for a user to interact with and manipulate. On the other hand, certain input devices, for example those found in cellular phones, are generally smaller in size. These relatively smaller input devices can be considered to have diminished usability, because their size and shape may not allow for relatively appropriate size keys. Further, it may not be possible to place a large number of keys on a smaller input device without making keys so small that they are difficult to operate. Additionally, speed of operation can reduced in these smaller input devices, since it can be easy to press the wrong key by accident. In addition, for these smaller input devices, users may need to look down continually at the electronic device in order to operate it.
Thus, a method and apparatus for input to electronic devices solving the aforementioned problems is desired.